mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
White Mask
Lukas Sebastian Orzeovski '''(☀盧卡斯), 'known by his famous alias The Man in the White Mask, or simply White Mask, is a Polish serial killer/kidnapper and Dzosh Orzeovski's loyal younger brother. He is famous for wearing a black hoodie, white mask (sometimes with eyes and mouth drawn on with marker) and armed with twin machetes. Like Dzosh is Annie's arch nemisis, Lukas is Nina's arch nemisis. Story Lukas was born in Krakow, Poland, 2 years after his brother was born in a town called Ustron that was just south. After a political uprising, he and his family were forced to move out of Poland and immigrate into America. While his brother lived with his parents in Bulgaria, Lukas resided in vast woods of Romania with his grandparents. Although both brothers had a love for animals, Dzosh admired animals for there ability to kill there prey, Lukas admired the way they could outsmart predators. Due to living in a swampy woods, Lukas spent lots of time with nature and excelled at climbing, swimming, archery, and taming at a rather early age. One day, he left the woods and went to America, not knowing about Chester Summerall's attempts to stop them from going into America. When his brother recruited him to help avenger their family name, Lukas agreed and said it was due to his loyalty to the family. In reality, Lukas wanted to hunt down Annie and study how SHE outsmarts the predator and defends herself. Moves Variations * '''Weaponry: '''Moves based on weapons such as twin machetes, a hand gun, a chain, and a shotgun * '''Natural: '''Natural based moves like using vines and other natural weapons, but mostly by trained reptiles like crocodiles and lizards * '''Gymnastic: '''Lukas can use acrobatic stuns to attack opponent Moveset * '''Headbutt: '''Lukas headbutts the opponent * '''Cart wheel: '''Lukas does a cart wheel towards the opponent ** '''Flip: '''Lukas does a front flip and hits anything above or below him ** '''Back flip: '''Same as above except Lukas does a backflip * '''Machete: '''Lukas swings his machete at opponent ** '''Uppercut: '''Lukas preforms an uppercut with his machetes * '''Vines whip: '''Lukas whips opponent with a thorny vine * '''Scent: '''Lukas throws a plant at the opponent. If it hits them, a giant worm-like creature pops out of the ground underneath the opponent * '''Hand gun: '''Lukas fires his hand gun ** '''Double shot: '''Lukas shoots his hand gun twice ** '''Reverse shot: '''Lukas shoots his gun behind his back Super Moves *'Chop-up: 'Lukas takes a gun, shoots the opponent three times and runs up to them with brass knuckles, punching the other player causing blood to pour out of their mouth *'Trapped: 'Lukas takes out a bear trap attached to a chain and throws it at the opponents body, causing it to close and pulls them in. He then punches them multiple times with brass knuckles. He kicks them away with his knee Fatalities * '''Scizzorz: '''Lukas runs up to opponent with twin machetes and slices them one time, causing their chest to split open. Lukas then rips out their ribs and jamming them into the opponents kneck, causing it to snap off. Lukas rips off the head, throws it into the air and shoots it twice, causing it to explode * '''Crocodilus: '''Lukas grabs opponent by the neck and throws them into a pool of water. Two small crocodiles emerge, ripping off both of the opponents arms while the body slowly sinks into the water. A giant crocodile then jumps up from the pool and eats the body whole before submerging into the bloody water Theme '''Theme: 'Evil Dub step - Hotel Transylvania 3